


Lime Cola

by Enzuri



Series: Tequila Shots [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Elementbound, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My phone rings and as I groggily grope for it I realize that its actually the apartment's landline. I would have rolled over to ignore it but the body next to me groans and shoves be sleepily. I barely have to look as I stumble to living room to answer the damned phone, which is good because I can't actually see past the gunk in my eyes. It's probably a good thing that I did answer it because it turns out it's a delivery. I have to hunt but eventually I shimming into a pair of panama pants so that I'm somewhat decent as I head to the lobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> Salt and Verlyn from my Elementbound AU's AU. Verlyn is my <3's

My phone rings and as I groggily grope for it I realize that its actually the apartment's landline. I would have rolled over to ignore it but the body next to me groans and shoves be sleepily. I barely have to look as I stumble to living room to answer the damned phone, which is good because I can't actually see past the gunk in my eyes. It's probably a good thing that I did answer it because it turns out it's a delivery. I have to hunt but eventually I shimming into a pair of panama pants so that I'm somewhat decent as I head to the lobby. 

I sign for my package, trying to remember what the fuck i would have ordered that would come in such a small box. Hell what I would have ordered at all. I almost try to open it in the elevator on the ride back up but its got a lot of packing tape and its too much trouble to fight with it without the aid of scissors. When I do get it open I feel silly. I don't know how I forgot that I'd bought games off of ebay. A quick once over shows no scratches as promised and they both go to the start up menu no problem. I leave the sound down, I don't want to wake Ver.

I take a minute to decide how I want to handle this surprise for him. I end up taking the one game case into the bedroom and placing it on my pillow. He's still sound asleep. Makes sense though, I'm pretty sure trolls are mostly nocturnal on their home planet.

Back in the living room I pop the actual game in. Katamari Damacy is no Taiko Drum Master but its still pretty cute. I hadn't bought the games for me though, I'd bought them for Ver. His pain in the ass moirail had stupidly managed to break Ver's copies of the PS2 games. My boyfriend, or matesprit, or whatever the term, had spent so many nights checking every used game store in the area, and then a few that weren't looking for them to no avail. He was still giving Osiden the silent treatment as far as I know.

I didn't tell Ver when I found them on ebay.

I play through the first few levels, humming quietly along with the quiet songs. Apparently its not quiet enough though or the call of Katamari is too strong because I hear him shifting then a thump as he races into the living room. Ver normally takes his time, I invested in a hair straightener just for his morning routine but right now his hair is frizzy and messy and really cute. His expression is even better, eyes bright, lips turned up. He looks so excited.

I hold out the controller and he takes it as she climbs over the back of the couch. I spend more time watching him than the actual game. When he finishes one level I hand him the We Love Katamari without a word. He actually makes a muffled squeak before he swaps the game over. It was so worth it, all that hunting, just to see him like this now.

"They're for you you know. You can take them when you head home." 

There's a thump when the controller hits the carpet, his hands pulling me into a hug. 

"Thank you." I can hear the smile in his voice and I return the hug. He starts kissing my face, my cheeks my nose, my forehead, all over. Right now I know this was the best best surprise I could have come up with. He's just so happy and I smile right back at him and it feels strange on my usually deadpan face but I can't stop because his excitement is just so infectious.

We don't do anything, just play Katamari and stop for food when our stomaches rumble louder than the TV. He ends up staying the night again, since we don't stop playing until transit has stopped. At one point he'd pulled me into his lap and played around me, so that we didn't have to break embrace. This day becomes the best day I've ever had.

We fall asleep there on the couch, half sitting, half curled together, game still humming the theme on a repeat that turns out to be soothing after hours of it. We're still tangled together when I peel my eyelids back, aching a little but happy. I'd never really seen the appeal of waking up to someone before I met Ver but now, now I had to say it was one of my favourite parts of a day. Not that I was going to admit that out loud but still. Seeing his peaceful sleeping face was always the best way to start my day.

Normally I would have just stayed like that until he woke up but there's a kink in my neck and my foot's gone to sleep and really I'm feeling kind of gross because its been a few days since my last shower. Luckily when I slip out of his arms I don't wake him, he just gets more comfortable on the cushions. I need a shower something awful because my hair is stringy and its pissing me off. I chew on the metal ring at the corner of my mouth as I let the water cascade down my back. I'm too busy rinsing out the lather in my hair to hear the soft snick of the door when it opened.

"Mind if I join you?" Ver's hands were cool against my back as they ran up to my shoulders. I hummed in agreement, pressing back against him when he came in close. His hands didn't stay in one place though, slick against me as they ran over my skin. Those hands paired with the gentle kisses and nips that Ver was trailing along my neck left me shivering. 

His hands continue to explore, sliding down to encourage my quickly stiffening cock. A harder nip at my ear draws out a moan and I can feel his smile. His smile isn't the only thing I can feel, his bulge winding and coiling along my back. It slipped through my legs to curl around the base of me. Fuck who needs hands when you have an alien tentacle running along your length. 

His hands steady my hips, my hands hitting the wall as he rocks in place with me. I pant and moan and lose myself to him At least this time we're in the shower when we both spill over, lime green swirling down the drain. 

He just holds me as our breathing slows. Its a brilliant start to the day, cleaning off between chaste kisses.


End file.
